polaris_trading_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
Viking Bay Dock House
is a small building that allows for a transition between a boat, the dock, and to take cover in on this dangerous stretch of beach. Game Details This location is on PTC's Ark server running the Ragnarok map. Location GPS Coordiates *''info to be provided'' *''info to be provided'' Map Coordinates *Latitude: info to be provided *Longitude: info to be provided Landmarks is a halfway point between the Four Directions Library outpost. Noteable Regional Resources *There's oil and black pearls in that thar bay! Unfortunately there are also Eurypterid, which are kind of like sea-scorpions and angry lobsters all at once. The bed here will quickly become a resource if you're divining deep for black pearls. Notable Amenities *This location is almost an outpost. It has water, cooking supplies, and a bed. *Two boats are parked here that anyone can use. #An emergency rescue boat that's built tall to rescue your fliers if you are dismounted above the ocean and with a regular dino gate to collect any stranded ground mounts if you die and they are off in a far flung place. #A taming boat that can be taken to a location to tame dinos or used (on loan) to haul your largest dinos to a new place. Though the gate has to be taken off, stored, and replaced again, a rex fits on this boat easily. *The roof isn't large, but if all the boats are not parked here, it does have enough room for an arge or smaller and a hatch to enter the building. PTC Rules *If you use it, replace it. This goes for resources, supplies, and common crafted gear. *''Please'' leave enough fuel for the next person to stay warm overnight and to cook, as many times storms or weather changes makes this attractive rest stops. *Leave behind any excess supplies weighing you down like wood, stone, etc. if you're stopping for a rest. This isn't required, but nice. *Leave behind any gear you might otherwise dump, like common looted cloth or leather armor in case you or someone else needs warmth in a pinch. *''Don't'' dump all looted trash in containers here as space is limited. For example, "vanilla" building parts just create clutter, so dump those on the ground or take them to your base's industrial grinder. Wildlife and Dangers This beach is a common place to see alpha raptors. Regular raptors, swarms of a-hole birds, and rexes might roam here too. Though they don't get all the way to the beach often, Eurypterid do turn up on rare occasions and they will knock you out and murder you fast if you don't take cover. The danger ramps up fast as you climb the hill leading to the The Corridor Foundry and (eventually) Beaver Lake House (Azru's base). If making that journey on a land mount, be prepared to meet every type of large-headed, tiny-armed, big toothy-mouth dino that wants to snack on you. Terror birds also live up to their names by appearing from behind shady trees or rocks. Notes *''Info to be provided.'' Screenshot with Landmarks This is as seen from the air as if flying in above the Viking Bay Region. Note the Dead Cliffs Region to the right, which is full of dead trees and vulture swarms. If you follow the gentle slope of the hill upward from the dock and into the trees, veering right, a faint natural path leads between the two landscape types and up toward The Corridor Foundry. The path is marked with lights that are easy to see in low light or darkness. Since this image was captured a very tall pen for Azru's team of carnivores (a yuty and several carnos) sits on a flat ridge above the dock house. The image shown includes some nearby landmarks and may not include all amenities and outbuildings. Related Topics Some other bases: *Odin's Throne (PTC base) *The Stacks *Pearl Bay *Dark Star (PTC Base) *Jerboa Trading Post Category:Dock houses